The present invention relates to a toy, such as a hand-held toy figure, and more particularly to such a toy which has a portion of apparently changeable color.
Conventional toy figures frequently have moving parts (e.g., limbs), voice and/or sound capabilities, and the like. Generally such toy figures do not apparently change color, even though a change of color might provide to a child a "play value" equivalent to the movement of parts, sound generation, or the other elements capable of providing play value to the toy figure. In those toys which do change color, such as "mood rings" wherein the color of a stone varies with various physiological indicators of the wearer's mood, the color change is not under the conscious control of the wearer to any substantial degree.
While a collection of toy figures would be incomplete without at least one "vampire bat" or like "blood-sucking" character, the known "vampire bat" toys afford only a modest play value since they do not focus attention on the "blood-sucking" feature of the character.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toy having a portion of apparently changeable color.
Another object is to provide such a toy in the nature of a "vampire bat" character wherein at least a portion thereof can be made to change color under the conscious control of the person playing therewith.
A further object is to provide such a toy having the appearance of a "vampire bat."